Surprize!
by Guardian of the Foresaken
Summary: Ryou just wants to give his dark half a birthday party.Unfortunately, his dark half just wants to be left alone.Poor Ryou, life's tough for him.Warning:NOT REALLY ANGST OR HUMOR.BOth are very weak.


Disclamer; I do not own Yu-GI-Oh!, I tells ya!I do however own me, myself and I.^_~  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten: You don't own me.I own you!!!  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: No.You're my yami.I created you, so I own you.  
  
Guarrdian of the Forgotten: Damn!She's right!Stupid logic!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryou entered his room.As soon as he did, he regretted it.His Yami was out of the sennen ring and had decided to spraw across Ryou's bed and go to sleep.Ryou groaned."I don't want to deal with you..." He laid his home work on his desk and began decideing what to do. He needed to do his home work but probbly shouldn't with his Yami in the room.He probbly couldn't make it past him with out waking him up.Ryou was confused.Getting to the door would mean passing the bed his now occupied bed.And if there was one thing Ryou knew, it was not to wake Bakura.  
Ryou thought to himself as he stood there.I can't just stand here all day.He thought.I mean, do I really want to be in the same room as him when he wakes up?I don't even want to be in the same room with him when he's asleep.  
As Ryou debated this with himself, the sleeping Yami opened his eyes.He blinked and yawned and rolled over.Ryou was rooted to the spot from fear.Yami Bakura stared into his Hikari's eyes for a second with a rather sleepy look on his face.Ryou smiled weakly, hoping his Yami would just go back to sleep.No such luck.The sleep melted away from Yami Bakura's face.He sat up.  
"What are you smiling at?" Yami Bakura demanded of Ryou.  
"Um, nothing...Just, uh, being friendly," Ryou answered weakly.  
Yami Bakura got to his feet and went over to the desk Ryou was standing next to.He grabbed a knife off the desk and pushed his Hikari into a corner.  
"Hold out your hand!" he demanded of the weaker boy.Ryou did as he was told but knew what was about to happen.  
Yami Bakura held the knife to Ryou's arm and cut him from wrist to elbow.He smiled sadisticly as Ryou screamed out in pain.The spirit's toung touched to the blade of the knife and licked the crimson blood off it.  
He threw his light half to the ground and disappeared into the sennen ring.Ryou held his arm and grimaced with pain.He lifted up his hand and felt along the top of the desk before bringing down a first-aid kit that was up there.He wrapped up his lower arm and cried silently to himself.  
Not that his Yami was ever nice to him, but lately he had been extra mean.He used to have reasons for picking on Ryou.Most of them related to being weak, but now he just...hurt Ryou.Not that an anceint tomb raider needed a reason for any thing, but Ryou had been getting the feeling his Yami was upset about something.He decided he would go see a friend of his who speacialized in things like this tomorrow. Right now he had to focus on sealing his wound...  
  
The next day after school, Ryou went to a small shop in down-town Domino.It was called 'Foresaken Magic Shop'.it was a beat-down, purple crap shack.Why any one would have a purple shop was beyond Ryou.This was the home of a friend of his.Her name was Gaurdian of the Foresaken. He had met her when the ring had pulled him into the shop as he walked past it one day.She knew very much about magic.Although, weird and most likely mentle, she was helpful to Ryou when it came to his Yami.As a matter of fact, she even had her own self-inflicted Yami who was simular to Bakura.The difference was she could controll hers.  
"Greetings, mortal.How may I help you on this day?" Gaurdian asked as he entered the shop.  
"Hey Gaurdian," Ryou said leaning on the counter of her shop. The store smelled like baby powder, as usual.Gaurdian said that was the smell of magic but Ryou doubted it.  
"Yami trubble, Ryou?" Gaurdian asked looking up from a powder she was grinding.She was a very skilled scorcoress.  
"Yeah," Ryou replied misribly as he watched her grind the concoction.  
"Do you have the ring with you?" Gaurdian asked puting the blue bowl of red powder on a table behind her. Ryou nodded as she rubbed the excess powder off on her jeans.He opened his shirt and kind of blushed as he did seeing as how she didn't look away.He pulled out the ring and handed it to her.At this point the magicain pulled out a glowing red scroll and scaned it across the eye.Bakura came out of the ring and as he did, Gaurdian swiped a yellow scroll arcross his chest.He was frozen.Ryou blinked.  
"Now what?" Ryou asked her feeling she'd do something else.  
"Now we go way back in time to when your Yami was a child," she answered opening a jar and pulling out some powder.It seemed to Ryou that all her magic was in a scroll or powder.  
The scorcoress now threw the powder over her and Ryou. Instantly they found them selves in ancient Egypt.Ryou looked around.There were merchants and peasents all around.Ryou noticed a small child with white hair that didn't look too different from himself.He looked at Gaurdian.  
"That's your Yami when he was ten.Cute, isn't he?" Gaurdian said.Ryou watched the child.He was being led by a man that Ryou supposed was his father.Ryou caught parts of the two's conversation.  
"I'm gonna be eleven tomorrow," Bakura said.Ryou couldn't believe that innocent little boy was his Yami.  
"I know, I know.Now, Bakura, you're going to have to start school after your birthday, you know," said his father.  
"Uh-huh.I know.But I don't care.I'll be eleven and I'll be an old man!" he said.His father laughed and Gaurdian smiled from where she stood with Ryou watching the two.  
As Ryou and Gaurdian watched, Bakura's father disappeared into the crowd around one of the merchant's stalls after telling his son he'd be back soon.Little Bakura nodded and wandered away.  
"He's comming in this direction," Gaurdian said to Ryou as if he were blind.  
But, that was the truth.Bakura was coming toward the two, but not for any reason.Anyone who was near him got told tomorrow was his birthday.He saw Gaurdian and Ryou and headed toward them.  
"Tomorrow's my birthday, you know," he told Ryou.  
"Um, that's, uh, good," Ryou answered.  
"But I have to start school.That kinda stinks," Bakura remarked.  
"How old will you be?" Gaurdian asked him as she kneeled down to be the same height.  
"I'll be eleven.I'll be an old man!" he said proudly.  
Ryou couldn't help but laugh.It was for the most part because he was well over eleven, now, and still any thing but an old man.As Ryou laughed out loud, Bakura looked at him in the way one would look at a maniac.  
"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked him.  
"Uh, heh, nothing," Ryou answered barely keeping from laughing.  
"Bakura!!!" called a voice from some where in the crowd of Egyptians.Bakura turned around.  
"Comming!Bye now, my dad's calling me," he told Ryou and Gaurdian as he ran into the crowd in the direction of the voice and soon disappeared.  
There was a bright blue flash as Ryou found himself stareing at his frozen Yami in the purple shop that smelt of baby powder. Gaurdian swiped a green scroll across the ring and Yami Bakura dissapeared into it again.  
"So it would seem that tomorrow's his birthday.Poor guy," Gaurdian said.  
"Poor guy?" Ryou asked unsure of what she ment.  
"Yeah, think about it.He's been the ring for 5,000 years and hasn't had a birthday party for that long," Gaurdian explained her reasoning.It seemed logical to Ryou.He kinda felt bad for his Yami, now.  
"Well, what do you suggest?" Ryou asked looking at the senned ring.  
"I think we should throw him a surprise party!!!" Gaurdian exclaimed.  
Ryou didn't think it was a good idea but knew there was no convincing Gaurdian of the Foresaken.So he went along with what she told him.The party was to be the next day, so that didn't give them a whole lot of time to prepare.Ryou invited all of his own friends since Gaurdian said it wouldn't be a great party if only three people where there and you didn't know one and the other one was your body.So they invited Malik, of course, and got a cake that read 'Happy 5,000 and somethingth birthday'.  
Gaurdian appointed herself the one to bring Bakura to the party. They had decided to have it in Gaurdian's house since Ryou's had alot of dried blood on the walls.Ryou wondered why he wasn't supposed bring his Yami there but Gaurdian just said, "I'll bring him, relax!"  
She went to Ryou's house before the party.Ryou had left the ring in his room.She walked up the stairs but stopped when she heard a voice in Ryou's room.It was his Yami, of course, but what he was saying came as a shock.  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bakura, happy birthday to you.Uh, note to self: when you take controll of the world, make sure they all celebrate your birthday," she heard him say to himself.  
Gaurdian waited a few minutes before opening the door.The Yami was lying on the bed stareing up at the celling.He looked at her as she entered.An evil smile formed on his face.He grabbed a knife from beside himself on the bed and got to his feet.  
"Come with me, Yami Bakura," Gaurdian said.  
"Why should I?" he answered.  
"I'm being polite.I really don't have to ask," she responed throwing powder on him and then swiping a scroll across his neck.  
The powder cause him to harden.Suddenly his shape changed and he looked exactly like he had in anceint Egypt, before the ring had caught him within.The scroll paralized him.Guardian walked back to her shop with Bakura floating behind her.When she got into the room she unparalized him and every one shouted, "SURPRIZE!!!"  
Yami Bakura blinked and looked around.He shot a nastey glare at every one and went towards the door, but Guardian threw some powder and two white tiger appeared there.They growled, and Bakura walked to the back of the room, sat in a chair and refused to say anything to any one.  
"Uh, Guardian, I don't think that this was such a good idea," Ryou whispered to the scorcoress.  
"Relax.Uh, Yugi, could you turn on the CD player?" Guardian said.  
Yugi was talking with his Yami.He nodded and walked over to the CD player and turned the switch on.Insantly it started blasting P!nk's song, Misunderstood.The sound blew Yugi's hair back.Guardian thanked him and walked over to a stage that she made appear.She materialized a microphone and spoke to the crowd over the loud music.  
"Kay!Hello and thanks for comming to the birthday party of an anceint tomb raider.Let's all give a round of appluse to Bakura!He's really, truely disturbing!First for the party, we'll be haveing karaoke. I'll go first to show y'all how it's done!" Guardian said before instructing Yugi to put in another CD.When he did, Misunderstood played again but it was just the music.  
"I might be the way  
Every body likes to say,  
I know whatcha thinkin' about me  
There might be a day  
You might have a certain way,  
But cha don't have my luxiaes!  
And it's me,I know,  
I know my name  
Cuz I say it proud  
Every thing I want I always do..." sung Guardian and every one aplodded when she finished.  
"Thank you, thank you.But now, we're gonna have the birthday boy come up and sing 'Sad But True' by Metalica.Come on up, Bakura," Guardian said.In minutes, the white tigers were escorting Bakura up.The music started playing and the tigers forced Bakura to sing.  
"Hey!  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey!  
I'm your life,  
I'm the one who cares!  
They!  
They betray,  
I'm your only true friend now  
They!  
They'll betray,  
I'm forever here...  
I'm your dream make you real,  
I'm eyes When you must steal  
I'm your pain When you can't feel  
Sad but true!" Bakura sang with a very red face.  
When his song was done, every one applouded out of politeness, for he wasn't a great singer.After that, Guardian persuaded Ryou to sing 'Crawling', Malik to sing 'Don't Let Me Get Me' and Seto to sing 'Behind Blue Eyes'.After a while people volentairily sung.Yugi even sang a duet with his dark half.  
After the singing, they all played pin the tail on the donkey, which endded when Malik decided 'pin' ment stab, 'tail' ment Sennen Rod, 'on the' ment into and 'donkey' ment Yugi. Soon after that, they played pinyata, but, evil spirits shouldn't be given bats.Bakura tried to smash Ryou's head in with the bat and the tigers had to calm him down.  
After the two failed attempts at fun, Guardian decided that they should all have cake, but Bakura refused to eat, so, they didn't have cake.Guardian went through her plans again and decided something. "Let's open preasents!"  
They all sat in a circle around Bakura, who looked alittle worried about this.But, with the persuasion of the white tigers, he started opening preasents.Yugi gave him a game, but it seems that tomb robbers don't like Monopoly, because Bakura asked, "Can I trade this in for the Sennen Puzzle?"  
Ryou had given him a knife, which made him look some what happy, but also some what sinister.Jonouchi gave him a hamburger that was halfeaten and Honda gave him the same.Bakura made a hissing sound at the boys and threw the burger halves to the side.  
Seto gave him a mossaic of Blue Eyes which was probbly just laying around some where in the Kaiba masion.Yami Yugi gave him a sennet game.And Malik gave him the thing he loved best- a flame thrower.  
This struck instant fear into every one there except Guardian who was dueling with one of the tigers.Bakura began to shoot flames at every one there.This imdeately ended the party as Yami Yugi carried Yugi away as fast as he could run, Malik got on his motorcycle and drove off, Honda did the same with Jonouchi rindding behind, Seto got in his Limo and Ryou tried to put out the flame.  
  
Later, after the fire had been put out and his other half had been returned to spirit form and forced into the ring, Ryou and Guardian laid on top of the magic shop roof.Ryou looked up into the starry sky above.He sighed, "My Yami will never be nice, no matter how hard I try to make him.That is what this party has taught me."  
"Well, it taught me that tigers like pudding cake," Guardian responded.Ryou turned to look at her and she was feeding the left over cake to the two white tigers.Ryou shruged and went back to looking at the stars.  
"I've decided to stop trying to make him nice," Ryou said.  
"I've decided to name my tiger Sigfreed and Roy," Guardian stated.  
Ryou laughed and Guardian looked puzzled.Then, Ryou suddenly found himself as a white tiger, but it took his mind off his Yami, so it couldn't be that bad. 


End file.
